A Reaper's Lover
by LadyAlois14
Summary: A story about Vincent and Undertaker's lives before the fire happened, what was their past like, and how did Undertaker get all of those scars? {M for depictions of intimacy and references to prior abuse}


Chapter 1: Vincent Is Drunk. - DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO YANA TOBOSO.

-  
Undertaker was in his shop, no new customers had arrived, so he went upstairs to his bedroom, where he found a picture in an old picture frame it was of him and Vincent Phantomhive.

As he looked at his old friend in the photograph, he began to do something he thought he had forgotten to do so long ago... he cried sure it was many years ago now but Undertaker still felt a slight ache in his heart and he couldn't fight the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

After a few minutes of quiet sobbing, Undertaker began to think of old memories of happier times spent with Vincent, before he was married, Vincent had a Secret a Secret that was buried long ago.

Before Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive were married, Vincent and Undertaker were a bit more than friends, they were Lovers, You see it had all happened when Vincent had a day off it was Vincent's birthday so Undertaker had taken him out to the pub to celebrate the two of them got very drunk.

One thing lead to another and soon Undertaker found Vincent's lips upon his own, to say that he was surprised was an understatement, he was shocked but soon Undertaker relaxed because he realized it felt nice, really... nice.

he began to kiss back slowly deepening the kiss considering he had more experience he licked at Vincent's bottom lip asking for entrance, Vincent having A little less experience was at first startled.

but when Undertaker placed his hand on Vincent's he calmed down he knew his best friend would never hurt him so Vincent decided to take the plunge and give Undy what he wanted, he opened his mouth for Undy who slipped his smooth velvety tongue against the Younger Greeny-blue haired man's.

Adrian! Vincent couldn't help but help moan his best friends real name, as he felt his Sliver haired friend or should he say, Lover? gently caress the inside of his mouth with that Wicked tongue of his, they broke the kiss needing air they panted harshly as they both took a minute to calm down and realize what just happened.

Addy, What just happened? Vincent asked, We uh We kissed Said Undertaker he wasn't going to deny it firstly he was not a liar and secondly because he liked the kiss... a lot actually, Yeah we did didn't we said Vincent still trying to come to terms with what had happened.

Look Vince if you want to forget this ever happened we'll call it a one-time thing pretend it never happened and go back to being friends Undertaker said Seriously for once, What if I don't want to forget the kiss? Vincent asks, Well I would tell you that I really liked that kiss Vincey and honestly I wouldn't mind doing it again if you wanted to he said nervously.

Vincent cut him off again with another kiss this time it was just a peck but still good, Undy kissed back, he then kissed Vincent once more before he broke the kiss, Undertaker, because he was a Reaper he wasn't as able to get Drunk as easy as a human could.

but he knew they couldn't go anywhere right now it was getting late after all so he grabs Vincent's Arm he slings it around his shoulder, Undertaker books a room at a nearby hotel for them the hotel only had a Double bed and a single Undertaker booked the room with the double bed since he knew that it would be more comfortable for Vincent.

Suddenly Undertaker picks Vincent up Bridal style, he carries Vincent to their room and lays him down on the bed removing the man's shoes, taking off his tie so it doesn't strangle him in his sleep and taking off Vincent's suit jacket so he won't overheat.

Undertaker finally gets the Earl Phantomhive settled and goes to sleep on the sofa, when Vincent whose still half asleep grabs his hand and says with a sleepy voice stay with me...until I fall asleep... please,Undertaker smiles gently removing his robes and the Dress shirt he had underneath it revealing a toned well-muscled chest that had scars all over it, Undertaker was left only wearing pants.

Undy hops in the bed, Vincent turns on the bed his back turning to face Undertaker's chest, Vincent starts moaning in his sleep saying something muffled but Undy knows, he's dealt with Vincent's night terrors before, and feeling sentimental he draws Vincent closer to his naked chest spooning the Darker haired man to him, Who cuddles in closer to the Silver Haired reaper, the two men fall asleep cozy and warm nestled in a warm embrace.


End file.
